Attirances
by Laxenia
Summary: Et si Jean passait dans le mauvais camp ? Comment va réagir Scott? Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?
1. Intoduction

Attirances  
  
Introduction :  
  
Touts les personnages de mon histoire ont été crée par la Marvel sauf un personnage que l'on surnommera le Vilain Méchant pas beau. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour l'instant, car si je le décris maintenant, il n'y aura plus de suspens et l'histoire deviendra prévisible ! Les caractères des personnages seront dévoilés tout au long de l'intrigue. Le rideau doucement se lève, les lumières s'éteignent, ACTION !!!  
  
Le soleil éclairait le jardin du château. Une odeur de mimosa et de rose embaumait doucement l'air. La chaleur se diffusait lentement sur Jean. Elle se laissa aller, rêveuse. Une voix pourtant la fit sortir de sa torpeur : « Je peux m'asseoir ici Jean ? Fit doucement la voix, si cela ne te dérange pas. -Vas-y, je n'attends personne ! répondit-elle avec large un sourire . » Toujours aussi timide. Cette pensée la fit rire. Ses longs cheveux roux voletaient délicatement soulevé par la brise de fin d'été. Ses yeux verts scrutaient malicieusement le jeune homme assis en face d'elle. « Ton admirateur n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sombre. Je ne suis pas avec lui tout le temps, il a aussi une vie ! Je crois qu'il est chez ses grand-parents a Boston mais il revient demain, répliqua-t-elle en riant. » Peu a peu, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet , une colère sourde menaçait de la submerger d'un instant a l'autre. Je n'ai pourtant aucune raison de l'être pensa-t-elle, je suis avec le garçon que j'apprécie le plus et tout à l'heure, j'étais de très bonne humeur ! . C'est alors, qu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid dans sa main. Un frisson glacé la parcourut entièrement. Sans rien contrôler, elle leva un couteau sous le regard horrifie de Scott et elle.. 


	2. Panique sur le campus

Chapitre 1 : panique sur le campus  
  
...Se réveilla en sursaut. Une fine pellicule de sueur l'enveloppait tel un linceul. Elle avait réussi a grand peine a retenir le cri d'horreur qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres. L'expression de Scott de son rêve la hantait : elle ne parvenait pas a la chasser de son esprit. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar se répétait-elle, mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait la douloureuse impression que cette scène allait se produire, qu'elle ne pourrait rien n'y changer. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ce rêve atroce. Une terreur sans nom la submergeait. Ce sommeil agite (NA : on peut dire que c'est un sacre euphémisme !) l'avait laisse encore plus fatigue qu'elle ne l'était en se couchant. Elle finit par conclure que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais elle ne put se rendormir car ses angoisses l'en empêchait. Le lendemain, elle se leva pour aller déjeuner avec les autres élèves. Le moindre mouvement la fatiguait encore plus. Scott Summers s'approcha par derrière et lui lança gaiement :  
  
« Bonjour madame la zombie, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Ne t'endors pas dans ton bol !  
  
-Ta sollicitude me touche beaucoup, ironisa-t-elle, encore une comme celle- la et je me roule par terre !  
  
-Tu as l'air de mauvais poil, mais tu es toute pale, ça va ?S'inquiéta-t-il  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. J'ai passe une mauvaise nuit c'est tout, se radoucit-elle. »  
  
Il lui fit un sourire compatissant. Elle le regarda dans les « yeux » qu'elle ne pourrait jamais voir , a cause de ses lunettes. Il détourna la tête, gêné. Pour cacher son trouble, il annonça qu'il partait pou le lycée, qu'il pouvait emmener des élèves dans sa voiture. Une voix bourrue retentit :  
  
« Tu crois qu'on a vraiment envie de monter dans ton tas de boue qui n'arrive même pas a passer la première. »Ce qui déclencha les rires des élèves.  
  
« On ne t'a pas demande ton avis Wolvie !(NA : et oui ! même Cyclope peut se défendre en lançant des vannes, ce qui rend les conversations croustillantes !)  
  
-Ca suffit, du calme ! Je n'aurai pas de mal à vous séparer si je le voulais mais évitez de montrer le mauvais exemple a des enfants ! S'exclama une voix. »  
  
Toutes les têtes se retournèrent pur voir le professeur X sur son fauteuil roulant. Malgré son handicap, tous pouvait voir la force qui animait son regard. Logan se rassit en maugréant(AN : comme d'habitude !) et Scott sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
  
« Vous êtes tellement solidaires l'un envers l'autre que cela en est déroutant ! J'espère que ce soir, pendant le bal de rentrée, vous vous comporterez en gens civilises ! »  
  
Sur ces mots, il repartit dans son bureau. Jean s'approcha de Scott et lui dit qu'elle voulait bien aller avec lui le tirant ainsi de l'embarras. Voyant cela, Logan, ravalant sa fierté se dévoua pour montes dans la « voiture a pédales », il voyait d'un mauvais ?il ce tête à tête improvisé. Pendant tout le trajet, personne ne parla. Jean pensait encore a son cauchemar, Scott pensait à elle et à toutes les choses qu'il n'osait pas lui dire . Logan , quand à lui, se demandait pour la énième fois si il avait la moindre chance avec cette fille. Arrives au lycée, un jeune homme se détacha de la foule et vint a leur rencontre. Sans le moindre préambule, il tira la jeune fille a l'écart sous l'?il réprobateur de ses deux compagnons. Le jeune homme lui lança :  
  
« Salut beauté fatale ! Tu as l'air d'aller bien ! »  
  
Il n'a pas remarqué que je ne vais pas bien, pensa-t-elle, même Scott la tout de suite remarqué. Elle se reproche aussitôt cette pensée. Je connais Scott depuis l'enfance, c'est pur cela que c'est mon meilleur ami. Même si...non n'y pense même pas ! Elle se força a sourire et lui répondit d'un ton léger :  
  
« Je vais très bien Bruce !  
  
-Prête pour le bal de ce soir, Tu me dois toutes tes danses lui rappela-t- il en s'éloignant.  
  
-Encore la ! Il n'est pas un peu collant celui-la, maugréa Logan quand elle rejoignit le groupe de mutant.  
  
-Ne parle pas de lui comma ça, ce soir, c'est mon cavalier ! »  
  
La dessus, elle partit rejoindre sa classe avec Scott. En entrant dans la salle, il n'y avait que deux places de libre. Ils s'assirent donc l'un a cote de l'autre. Le professeur de philosophie annonça la débat du jour :  
  
« La mutation est-elle une régression de l'humanité ? »  
  
Mais ce n'est pas un débat philosophique monsieur ! S'insurgea un élèves.  
  
-Si, le mot mutant est une notion intéressante. Ce petit exemple vous fera réfléchir sur un problème que l'humanité subit de nos jours ! Allez, commençons le débat qui va je l'espère être passionnant ! »  
  
Scott et Jean soupirèrent, encore un anti-mutant pensèrent-ils simultanément (NA : ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est ce que j'aime chez eux). Le professeur, comme pour confirmer leurs pensées, se retourna vers Scott et dit tout haut :  
  
« Voici mon exemple, voyez ce jeune garçon, il porte des lunettes à cause de sa mutation. Sans elles, cet individu est très dangereux. Je crois que la nature a eu honte de son oeuvre c'est pourquoi, elle l'oblige a porter ses lunettes pour qu'il se cache. Je pense que ceci prouve que les mutants sont des aberrations, des monstres de foire, la honte de l'humanité. Qui est d'accord avec moi ? »  
  
En écoutant le professeur, Jean sentit une bouffée de haine la submergeait, le même sentiment que dans son rêve. Cette sensation lui faisait peur, mais elle sentait en même temps une soif de pouvoir. Tout doucement, elle se leva malgré les oppositions de Scott et s'adressa au professeur calmement :  
  
« Une mutation est une avancée, non une régression. Votre discours montre que vous n'avez aucun respect pour Scott. Vous parlez d'êtres humains et non de choses que l'on dispose comme des jouets ou des marionnettes .Vous me faites pitié..  
  
-Sortez immédiatement, tonna le professeur, de ce cours, cela vous apprendra à vivre et à respecter les adultes qui soient dit en passant ont plus raison que vous »  
  
Puis en s'adressant à la classe, il annonça que les volontaires pouvaient prendre le même chemin. Personne n'osa se lever, Jean avait interdit à Scott de se lever. Elle sortit la tête haute. 


	3. Un bal mouvementé

Dur dur la vie d'un mutant, surtout d'un mutant lycéen !  
  
Toute la journée, elle se promena en ville, essayant de se distraire pour oublier cette sombre histoire. Elle avait failli perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et aurait pu blesser sérieusement le professeur, si elle l'avait voulu. Elle avait mis toute sa volonté pour se concentrer , pour éviter un incident. Vers 4 heures de l'après-midi, elle alla chez sa meilleure amie Liz pour se changer, pour la soirée du bal. Tout en discutant, elles se remémorèrent de la terrible scène de tout a l'heure :  
  
« Tu as bien fait de réagir comme ça, c 'était très courageux de ta part ! Même le professeur en est resté sans voix ! Dit Liz.  
  
-Je regrette de lui avoir parler sur ce ton ! Demain, je lui ferai mes excuses. Même si il le méritait, je n'avais pas a réagir de cette manière ! Répondit la jeune télépathe.  
  
-Avoue ! Tu ne l'aurais jamais fit fait si il c'était pris à quelqu'un d'autre que Scott, lança Liz espiègle, je parie que tu as des sentiments cachés pour lui, ne les cache pas à ta meilleure amie !  
  
-Tellement cachés que je ne les voit pas !S'empressa de répondre la jeune fille, Scott est un ami d'enfance, c'est tout ! On a beaucoup de points communs !  
  
-Tu n'as pas remarqué comme il te regarde en cours ? Tu es comme une déesse pour lui ! Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour lui, plus importants que tu le prétends bien ! Tu t'es trompé de cavalier ce soir !  
  
-Il ne me l'a pas propose !  
  
-Tu sais très bien qu'il est timide !Rétorqua Liz. »  
  
Jean devint songeuse. Quand tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte : c'était Bruce , en costume du soir.  
  
« Le carrosse de mademoiselle est prêt ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! »  
  
A l'entrée, Scott était seul. Il réfléchissait à la journée passée, et surtout à l'incident du cour de philosophie. Quand Jean s'était levée pour le défendre, il avait tenté de la retenir mais sans succès. Il aurait du se réjouir qu'elle s'intéresse autant à lui, mais non., il a eu peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a eu peur de Jean Grey. Il avait senti monter en elle une haine si forte . Elle avait été à deux doigts d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ! Elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler, pensa-t-il avec horreur. D'habitude, elle ne fait de mal à personne, mais là !Soudain, il la vit ! Elle portait une longue robe à bretelles verte qui faisait ressortir l'émeraude de ses yeux verts. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient librement sur son dos. Scott déglutit, toutes ses mauvaises pensée s'envolèrent comme par magie. La jeune fille le vit et s'arrêta pour lui parler. Bruce leva les yeux au ciel mais rentra à l'intérieur :  
  
« Ca va aller ? lui demanda t-elle sans le regarder.  
  
-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en suis remis ! Le prof ne parlait pas sérieusement !  
  
-Sans doute. »  
  
mais aucun des deux n'y croyait vraiment ! Scott avait l'habitude que les gens le considèrent comme un monstre. Au début, il se rebellait mais petit à petit, il laissait tomber. Jean le regarda en face et lut une tristesse profonde. Troublée, elle demanda d'un ton qui se voulait léger :  
  
-Tu attends ta cavalière ?  
  
-Oui, j'ai invité Amanda, elle a accepté à ma grande surprise.  
  
-Super, alors à toute à l'heure !  
  
Sans se retourner, elle entra dans le bâtiment loué pour l'occasion. Scott avait cru sentir dans sa voix, une pointe de jalousie. Il aurait voulu la retenir, lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle mais il n'avait pas pu. Quel idiot, pensa-t-il, comment peux-tu seulement penser qu'une fille comme elle voudrait aller avec un gars comme moi !  
  
Laissons là Scott broyer du noir et revenons à Jean ! Sa rencontre avec le jeune mutant lui avait un peu baissé le moral. Quand elle vit Bruce, cela ne fit qu'empirer, elle repensa à Liz , surtout quand elle avait affirmé qu'elle s'était trompée de cavalier. Sa meilleure amie avait raison. C'est avec Scott qu'elle se sentait le mieux ! Trop tard ma vielle, Amanda lui a mit le grappin dessus, quelle pimbêche. Bruce l'entraîna à une table pour discuter de tout et de rien. Jean se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pour se calmer, elle fit mentalement la longue liste de tous les défauts de son cavalier. Pendant une heure, elle l'entendit parler de ses exploits au foot, au basket, .. (je ne peux pas tous les citer, ça vous ennuierez). La soirée semblait interminable (et je le comprends tout à fait), quand soudain, un slow retentit dans les hauts- parleurs. Bruce s'écria, faisant sursauter Jean :  
  
« C'est ma chanson préféré, on va se dégourdir les jambes, tu vas voir, je danse comme un dieu »  
  
Jean soupira mais ne dit rien. Elle rit intérieurement en pensant que cette chanson lui aller comme un gant. En effet, elle avait identifié « Boring man » du groupe Pastek. Ils commencèrent à évoluer au rythme de la musique, quand tout à coup le jeune garçon rigola doucement :  
  
« A quoi tu penses, demanda la jeune fille ?  
  
-A la blague que j'ai faite à Scott, répondit-il d'un ton narquois.  
  
-Quelle blague ?  
  
-Je pense qu'il t'a dit qu'il sortait avec Amanda. C'est moi qui ait tout monté. Elle n'avait pas de cavalier et Scott lui a proposé.  
  
-Et alors !  
  
-Attends, ne sois pas si impatiente ! Amanda va lui poser un lapin ce qui prouvera que c'est un raté de la vie.  
  
-Ca ta servi à quoi de faire cette embrouille ? Tu y as pris du plaisir, sale pervers, l'insulta-t-elle.  
  
-Hé, doucement ! Tu vois pas que ce type est fade, mou , pas du tout intéressant ! En plus c'est un mutant . Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, et avec son pouvoir, il peut être dangereux. Quand je le vois, il me fait pitié.  
  
-Comparé à toi, c'est vrai qu'il est largement inférieur ! Ironisa la jeune fille. Qui arriverait à ta cheville !  
  
-Je crois que nos caractères sont incompatibles ! Il vaut mieux en rester là, conclut Bruce en la laissant sur la piste »  
  
J'y crois pas, fulmina-t-elle, c'est le comble, me laisser en plan pour en rejoindre une autre. Mais elle se reprit en se disant bon débarras ! Etant dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle sentit un bras robuste lui entourer la taille. En sursautant, elle se retourna, c'était Logan :  
  
« Vous dansez, mademoiselle, dit-il d'une voix suave (c'est la 1ère fois qu'il ne grogne pas)  
  
-Pourquoi pas  
  
-J'ai vu ton cavalier se faire la malle, alors j'en profite, lui expliqua Logan. »  
  
Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, pas autant qu'avec Scott, mais beaucoup mieux qu'avec Bruce tout puissant. Finalement, la soirée s'annonce sous un meilleur aspect, se dit-elle en souriant. Puis elle repensa à Scott . Non, il ne méritait pas les blagues stupides des lycéens, ce n'était pas juste pour lui.  
  
« Tu sembles ailleurs, constata Logan. »  
  
Elle l'entendit faiblement car une douleur de plus en plus forte lui vrillait le cerveau. Son état semblait empirer à chaque seconde. Quand elle croyait avoir atteint le paroxysme de la douleur, celle-ci augmentait encore et toujours. Elle ne pouvait plus penser.  
  
« Logan..,gémit-elle  
  
-Jeannie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es toute pâle ! Va prendre l'air au balcon, j'arrive avec un verre d'eau. Tu vas voir, ça va passer.  
  
Ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer, s'ordonna-t-elle. Péniblement, elle alla vers le balcon. En montant les escaliers, elle avait le vertige. Scott la vit. Il s'inquiéta tout de suite car elle était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Au balcon, son état était critique , des millions d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc, s'enfonçaient en même temps dans sa tête. Tout à coup, son instinct l'avertit qu'un intrus approchait du balcon. La douleur l'aveuglait totalement, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne contrôlait plus rien ! La pénombre lui cachait le visage de l'inconnu. Ami ? Ennemi ?Elle ne se posa même pas le question. D'une décharge, elle le repoussa. Elle était tellement effrayée, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que c'était..... Scott qui passait par dessus la rambarde ! Il poussa un cri qui ne sortirait jamais de la tête de la jeune fille :  
  
« JEAN.........  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Pour bien visualiser la scène, il faut se remémorer l'épisode Incontrôlable, j'ai réutiliser la scène. 


	4. Déceptions

« Jean....... !  
  
Tel fut le dernier hurlement de Scott, qui malheuresement pour lui, faisait une dégringolade de deux étages. Ce cri tira Jean de sa transe. Par la pensée, elle retint le jeune homme qui allait s'écraser au sol comme une crêpe. Il pouvait toucher le sol du bout des doigts. Ace moment précis, Logan arriva, surprise, Jean relâcha sa concentration. Ils entendirent un boum retentissant : la mutante avait lâché Scott. Logan, le verre d'eau à la main, se pencha pour voir d'ou provenait le bruit. Voyant Scott par terre, il se moqua ouvertement de lui :  
  
« Alors mon grand, on a voulu faire le grand saut ! Je te rappelle au passage, que tu ne sais pas voler car ton cerveau n'est pas assez développer.  
  
-Très drôle, as-tu fait l'école du rire ?  
  
-Non, l'école des mutants. »  
  
Il ricanait, manquant presque s'étouffer, quand soudain, il renifla une odeur suspecte. Il scruta attentivement les ténèbres à la recherche d'un indice, mais il ne vit pas la silhouette s'éloigner rapidement dans la nuit. Ca doit être un étudiant qui a mis trop de parfum, pensa t-il. Il tendit le verre d'eau à Jean lui conseillant d'avaler cul sec ! La jeune fille n'osait pas regarder Scott. Elle avait honte de sa conduite. Pourquoi ai-je fais cela, se répétait-elle. En un éclair, elle se remémora son cauchemar. Cette scène allait-elle se reproduire ? Pourrait-elle à chaque fois arrêter à temps ?Toutes ces questions se mélangeait dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis. Logan proposa à ses deux compagnons de rentrer pour se reposer après cette journée riche en émotions.  
  
Dans la voiture, Scott ne disait pas un mot, il se concentrait sur la route qui défilait à toutes allures devant lui. Il était trop choqué pur prononcer la moindre syllabe. Tout son être lui commandait de parler à la jeune fille, de la rassurer, surtout de lui demander pourquoi, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Logan ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui c'était passé mais il se taisait, respectant le silence de son rival (pour une fois).  
  
Jean, quand à elle, était plongée dans de sombres pensées. Elle se demandait ce que pensait Scott et surtout ses sentiments vis à vis d'elle. Elle ne supportait plus ce silence, il était trop pesant pour elle ! C'est à cause de cela, qu'elle enfreignit, une de ses règles fondamentales, lire dans les pensées du jeune mutant. Peut-être était-ce pour se soulager la conscience mais elle en avait besoin. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la rassure, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, l'entendre dire : ça va s'arranger, tu verras et surtout croire à cela. Tout doucement, elle se concentra. Sa respiration devient régulière, elle se détendit du mieux qu'elle le put, ce qui n'est pas commode en voiture et ferma ses yeux verts. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Pense à Scott, aux bons moments que tu as passés avec lui, se conseillé-t-elle : cela marcha .Immédiatement, la voix la plus chère à son cœur se fit entendre. Elle ne pu saisir qu'une bribe de phrase :  
  
« ....................... danger public,............................ , faire souffrir les gens........................... »  
  
Elle coupa aussitôt sa connexion, horrifiée. L'homme dont elle avait le plus besoin, se méfiait d'elle. Cette révélation fut comme un coup de poignard pour elle , elle était blessée. Scott rompit brusquement le silence mais ce qu'il dit la glaça jusqu'aux os :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Jean ? J'aimerai le savoir : tu as quand même failli me tuer !  
  
- Ca m'aurait fait beaucoup de peine, ricana Logan.  
  
-Je suis désolée si j 'ai agis comme cela mais tu m'as surprise, j'étais sur les nerfs, j'avais une migraine pas possible et tu es arrivé au mauvais moment. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu, expliqua la jeune fille.  
  
-Depuis quelque temps, tu ne vas pas bien, ton attitude envers moi a changé littéralement. Tu n'es plus comme avant, tu me caches des choses.........  
  
-Mais non, je ne te cache rien, dit-elle en frissonnant.  
  
-Tu prends des distances avec moi : avant on se confiait tout, et maintenant.......  
  
-Peut-être parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu' avoir une vie sociale est très important, qu'il ne faut pas passer à côté ! Rétorqua Logan  
  
-Toi tu en une as peut-être ! S'insurgea Scott. Avec ton physique, tu fais plus peur qu'autre chose.  
  
-Toi avec ton physique de moucheron écrasé, c'est pas étonnant que tu as tant de mal à te dégoter une nana convenable.  
  
-Ca suffit vous deux, vous pouvez pas respirer entre deux vannes. Vous n'en avez pas un peu marre, c'est insupportable, j'en ai ras le bol »  
  
Le silence se réinstalla dans la voiture. Logan boudait dans son coin. Jean se demandait quand le trajet allait finir. Cette soirée était interminable entre les railleries de Logan et les plaintes de Scott. Elle se rendit compte, qu'elle lisait toujours dans l'esprit de ce dernier :  
  
« Je n'aurai jamais cru ça d'elle. »  
  
Une pensée claire et précise. Il me croit pas, se dit-elle. Une poussée d'adrénaline lui monta à la tête, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cet endroit au plus vite sous peine de faire une cris d'angoisse :  
  
« Arrêtes moi ce tas de ferraille, sinon je fais de gros dégâts, menaça-t- elle. »  
  
Scott et Logan ouvrirent des yeux gros comme des soucoupes ( dans une autre situation, ça aurait été comique), jamais leur amie n'avait parler comme cela auparavant, son ton était si autoritaire, rien à voir avec la jeune fille réservée qu'ils avaient connus autrefois. Comme Scott ne s 'arrêtait pas, d'une décharge mentale, Jean stoppa le moteur, elle avait fait cela sans réfléchir ni mesurer les conséquences de son acte. La voiture dérapa avec un affreux crissement de pneus.  
  
« Tu as encore failli nous tuer, commenta Scott d'une voie blanche. Tu es folle ou quoi ?  
  
-Folle, j'en sais rien, mais je rentre à pieds, j'ai plus envie de te voir te plaindre sur ton misérable sort. Je me suis excusée mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi, bonne nuit Logan. Répondit-elle en descendant de la voiture.  
  
-Remontes immédiatement ! Ordonna Scott.  
  
-Je n'ai aucun ordres à recevoir de ta part, tu n'es pas mon père, dit-elle en s'éloignant dans la nuit.  
  
-Bien, dit Scott en démarrant en trombes. Si elle veut rentre à pieds, l'air lui fera du bien.  
  
-Elle a bouffé du lion ou quoi, demanda Logan.  
  
-Je l'ignore mais elle m'inquiète sérieusement !  
  
-Que va-t-on dire au prof ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien du tout, avoua Scott »  
  
Ils repartirent vers l'Institut sans savoir qu'un drame se préparait. Jean marchait seule dans la nuit, sa colère ne diminuait pas, au contraire, elle augmentait. C'est la faute à Scott, pas la mienne, c'est lui qu'il faut blâmer. Peu à peu, un frisson la parcourut de la tête aux pieds, elle n'était plus seule. Ses sens en alerte, elle regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de voir quelque chose, mais rien. Elle allongea le pas. Je serai bientôt rentrée au chaud dans mon lit et avec S..... Elle ne put achever sa pensée, quelque chose l'avait frapper de toutes ses forces. Elle s'écroula sonnée. Une voix retentit  
  
« Fais de beaux rêves, chérie ! »  
  
Puis un rire démoniaque se fit entendre. Personne ne bougea, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait personne dans les environs.  
  
A SUIVRE .................... 


	5. Inquiétudes

Chapitre 4 : Inquiétudes

Le lendemain matin, l'école pour surdoués se réveilla de bonne heure. Scott, toujours inquiet pour la jeune télépathe, alla la voir dans sa chambre. Il frappa et attendit deux minutes. Personne ne répondit. Il recommença sans avoir de résultats. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte, la chambre était vide ! Paniqué, il alla voir le professeur X :

« Professeur ! Jean n'est pas rentrée de la nuit !

- En es tu sure, Scott ? Peut-être qu'elle devait passer la nuit chez une amie.

- Non ! J'en suis sure. On est rentré ensemble mais on s'est disputé, elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour stopper la voiture et elle est partie, résuma le jeune mutant.

- Tu l'as laissé faire ! Comment as-tu pu ?

- Je culpabilise assez, professeur, n'en rajoutez pas. Je sais que j'aurais du l'aider. Elle m'a fait peur car elle ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ses pouvoirs.

- Je vais essayer de la localiser avec Cérébro. On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le professeur partit au centre de la demeure dans le sous-sol. Là se trouvait Cérébro. C'était une vaste pièce ronde avec au centre un casque relié par des tuyaux au « cerveau » de la machine. X mit le casque sur sa tête. Il en était l'inventeur. Chassant toutes idées négatives de la tête, il se concentra. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la carte du monde devant lui. Celle-ci était parsemée de points rouges et blancs.

« Les points rouges sont les mutants, trouve Jean »

Pendant ce temps, Scott se rongeait les poings en faisant les 100 pas. Logan le vit et ne rata pas une occasion pour l'affronter dans une joute verbale :

« Alors, on se fait du soucis, raconte tes problèmes à tonton Logan .

- As-tu vu Jean ce matin ? demanda Scott, pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Non, pourquoi, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je n'en sais rien, elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. »

Sur ses mots, le professeur arriva, les deux mutants virent qu'il était pâle.

« C'est plus grave que je le pensais, je ne parviens pas à la localiser avec Cérébro.

- Comment ça , s'écrièrent à l'unisson les deux autres mutants.

- C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Une personne laisse une trace visible sur ma machine mais je ne trouve pas celle de Jean.

- Que faut-il faire, demanda Scott angoissé.

- Vous allez enquêter tous les deux , allez faire un tour là où elle vous a quitté .

- Non, Scott va me ralentir, j'irai seul, grogna Logan.

- C'est pas croyable ! Une amie a disparu, je sais qu'elle vous est chère à tous les deux et le seul moyen que vous trouvez pour l'aider est de vous disputer comme des chiffonniers ! Chapeau pour des X-Men. Je suis très fiers de vous bande de sauvages ! s'énerva le professeur. »

Les « deux sauvages » se turent, honteux. Une fois le professeur parti, ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Scott parla le premier :

« Le professeur a raison, il faut qu'on collabore pour retrouver Jeannie. Sa vie est en jeu !

- Tu as raison, oublions nos querelles et allions-nous, même si ça me fait pas plaisir du tout.

- Tu n'en fait pas un peu trop, là ? Tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire des phrases qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

- Allons-y »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture rouge et firent le parcours de la veille en sens inverse. Scott était angoissé, à chaque virage, il s 'attendait à voir la jeune fille allongée dans un fossé, morte. Cette idée lui était insoutenable. Tout son être se révoltait à cette idée. Il regarda Logan en admirant son calme. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait avoir des sentiments ? Cette question ne l'avait pas effleuré jusque là. Bravement, il rompit le silence en premier :

« Si je ne parle pas, je sens que mon cerveau risque d'imploser tellement je réfléchis à tout ça.

- Moi aussi, dit Logan après une minute de réflexion. Mais tu es la dernière personne à qui je me confierais.

- Quand j'allais mal, poursuivit Scott, c'est toujours vers elle que je me tournais. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je....

- Tu te rends compte que tes sentiments sont plus forts qu'il n'y paraît. Je ressens la même chose.

- Tu te confies à moi, là, s'étonna Scott.

- Je sais, surtout, ne le répète à personne, sinon je devrais t'éliminer. J'ai du mal à entretenir mon image de gros dur, cette histoire ferait une tâche à ma réputation.

- Ton secret sera bien gardé »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, étant sur la même longueur d'onde. Une même raison les motivaient, retrouver la jeune fille qu'ils aimaient. Un moment après, ils redevinrent sérieux . Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient arrêtées la veille. Les deux mutants pouvaient encore voir la trace noire sur la chaussée, causée par les pneus quand Jean a arrêté la voiture. Scott se repassa la scène dans sa tête et dit à Logan :

« Si il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Il ne lui est rien arrivé, j'en suis certain. Logan se voulait rassurant mais lui-même avait des doutes. Regarde là-bas ! »

Un homme les observait . Quand il se vit repéré, il prit la fuite. Logan le prit en chasse, Scott sur ses talons. L'homme trébucha et tomba de tout son long :

« Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je suis qu'un pauvre clochard mais je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne !

- On ne vous fera pas de mal, une amie a disparu dans les parages, on vient enquêter, le rassura Scott.

- Etiez-vous là, vieil homme, demanda Logan ?

- Oui, répondit-il en se détendant légèrement.

- Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? s'enquit le jeune mutant.

- Attendez, je vous ai vu, hier soir ! Vous étiez avec une rouquine.

- Oui, s'écrièrent à l'unisson les deux mutants. Racontez-nous ce que vous avez vu.

- Quand vous êtes parti, elle s'est retournée mais elle ne m'a pas vu. Elle est partie dans cette direction, raconta-t-il en tendant le doigt vers le sud. Elle était toute pâle, comme un fantôme. Elle m'a fait très peur. Je voulais lui parler pour voir si ça allait quand soudain, un type a surgit de la nuit et l'a assommée. Son rire était démoniaque. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il l'a prise sur son épaule et ils ont disparu tous les deux.

- Comment était cet homme ? demanda Logan, voyant que Scott ne mouvait pas dire un mot.

- Grand, yeux noirs et cheveux noirs. Il était tout en noir. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus vous aider. Quel genre de type s'attaquerait à de jeunes filles sans défense ?

- Des détraqués, tout simplement . Merci, vieil homme. »

De retour à l'Institut, Scott ne pouvait pas parlé, tellement il était choqué. Ils allèrent voir le professeur X. Avant même avoir eu de prononcer un mot, X leur annonça qu'il les avait suivi avec Cérébro :

« Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur , demanda Logan.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire. J'ai confronté la description du témoin avec ma bande de données mais je n'ai rein trouvé.

- Vous allez abandonner ? demanda Scott, sortant de sa torpeur.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus, il faut attendre que les ravisseurs fassent un signe ou nous demandent une rançon.

- Vous vous lavez les mains ! Pendant que Jean souffre, vous vous roulez les pouces. Ils doivent lui... Votre attitude me révolte ! cria Scott. Je vais enquêter moi-même, même si ça me prendra des années. Je la retrouverai, acheva-t-il en claquant la porte violemment.

- Excusez le, il s'inquiète pour Jean. Je vais l'accompagner. A ce stade, il est capable de tout tenter, même des choses qu'il pourrait regretter.

- Je sais, tu as raison. Prends soin de lui, il en a besoin !

Wolverine acquisa et sortit de la pièce laissant X songeur.

Jean ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une douleur sourde lui rappela les événements de la veille. Peu à peu, celle-ci partit. La jeune fille examina la pièce où elle était. Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Une ampoule éclairait la triste scène. Jean, fatiguée, s'écroula sur son lit sans entendre la voix d'un homme :

« Laisse la dormir encore un peu, elle ignore tout du grand des tin qui l'attend. »

A SUIVRE ............


	6. Prisonnière ou invitée ?

Merci pour vos encouragements.

Emilie: merci et voilà la suite...

Grey07: merci à toi aussi.

Matteic: t'inquiète, j'essaie de m'améliorer et pour la longueur des chapitres, je fais ce que je peux... et merci pour tout.

Chapitre 5 : prisonnière ou invitée ?

Jean se réveilla à nouveau souhaitant que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Mais non, toujours la même pièce triste et vide. Le lit étant soudé au sol, elle ne pouvait pas le déplacer par télékinésie. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucun autre objet à déplacer. Découragée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle tenta de contacter le professeur par télépathie. Rien. Elle commença à paniquer, personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Elle devait se débrouiller seule pour sortir de là.

"Calme toi, respire à fond comme te l'as appris le professeur. Sers-toi de ta tête, ne laisse pas la peur t'envahir. "

Tout en se parlant ainsi, elle réussit à se détendre. Son instinct l'avertit alors qu'une autre personne était là. Elle se concentra. Elle entendit une respiration lourde, oppressante. Jean scruta la pièce télépathiquement à la recherche d'indices. Elle réussit à 'visualiser' un homme. Il était grand et bien bâti. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs meurtriers dans sa direction. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules. Se voyant repéré, il se 'matérialisa' dans la pièce.

Son regard faisait frissonner Jean. Il avait un air mauvais. Quand il prit la parole, la jeune fille vit tout de suite que ses soupçons étaient fondés.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, avez-vous bien dormi ? "

Sa voix froide la transperçait comme une lame. Instinctivement, elle se recroquevilla. Le mutant sourit, ravi de son petit effet. Cela mit Jean en colère. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu cette réaction. Pour se venger, elle l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste. Le mutant s'écrasa contre un mur, tomba au sol mais se releva rapidement. Au lieu de riposter, il se contenta de murmurer pour lui-même :

"Quelle puissance, quelle rage ! Mon maître a eu raison de la choisir, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. "

La plus grande envie de la jeune fille fut de lui faire ravaler ce sourire narquois, mais elle suspendit son geste. Elle n'était pas une criminelle. Voyant son hésitation, le mutant reprit la parole :

"Je voudrais bien continuer cet échange intéressant mais vous êtes attendue quelque part. Cette personne m'en voudrait de ne pas vous apporter en un seul morceau." Ricana-t-il.

"Vous me regardiez dormir. Vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil, pervers !"

"Vous êtes très charmante, Mlle Grey, mais nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, si cela ne vous fait rien. Mon maître aimerait faire votre connaissance. Il est très impatient de vous voir."

"Moi non, voyez-vous !"

"Allez, pas d'histoires. Suivez-moi et au moindre faux pas, je vous assomme. "

Elle suivit le jeune mutant à travers un dédale de couloir. Jean tenta de mémoriser quelques détails pour s'évader mais elle fut vite larguée. Ils marchaient pendant un bon quart d'heure, le jeune homme faisant exprès de repasser dans certains endroits pour l'embrouiller. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce bien éclairée. Jean cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine clarté. Dans sa cellule, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Les murs étaient remplis d'étagères. Des livres les garnissaient. Une table et des chaises trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Un homme était déjà dans la pièce. Il regardait par la fenêtre le soleil dans le ciel. Sans se retourner, il parla :

"Merci, Relax, tu peux partir maintenant. Est-ce que Mlle Grey s'est bien reposée ?" Lui demanda-t-il en se retournant.

"Elle a retrouvé toute son énergie et sa bonne humeur n'a pratiquement pas déteint." Répondit Relax en partant tranquillement.

L'homme rit doucement. La jeune fille l'examina attentivement. Il n'était plus très jeune mais ses cheveux blancs et son visage ridé exprimaient beaucoup de douceur. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur la mutante. Toute sa personne contrastait avec celle de Relax. C'était le jour et la nuit. Le vieil homme ressemblait plus à un grand-père qu'à un terroriste. Jean parla la première, souhaitant à tous prix rompre ce silence pesant :

"Pas très sympa votre acolyte ! On dirait Dracula. Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Que me voulez-vous au juste ? Et pourquoi Relax a-t-il un nom aussi mal adapté à sa personnalité ?"

"Doucement, jeune demoiselle, doucement ! Nous avons tout le temps pour répondre à ses questions. D'ailleurs, commençons par la première, je vais y répondre sans plus tarder. Je suis vraiment incorrigible de ne pas m'être présenté. Je m'appelle Sam Zéro et je suis très fier de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer !"

"Vous m'avez enlevé, je vous rappelle ! Votre gorille Relax m'a assommé par derrière, le traître ! Je n'ai même pas pu me défendre contre lui !" Répliqua Jean, furieuse.

"Vous n'auriez jamais accepté de venir, Mlle Grey, je vous connais bien." Répondit Sam très calmement.

"Non, c'est vrai, admit la jeune fille, je n'aurai jamais accepté. "

Elle s'arrêta un moment.

« Pourquoi dites-vous qu'on se connaît ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie !

"J'ai dit que je vous connaissais, pas que vous me connaissiez, ça fait une sacrée différence, je crois."

"Ca m'éclaire beaucoup sur votre identité." Railla la jeune fille.

"Je vous assure que je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue. »

Il s'arrêta un instant et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle ne baissa pas son regard, sûre d'elle. D'un geste, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une des chaises, maintenant qu'une partie des présentations était faite, et lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Elle refusa de la tête. Il sourit, s'attendant à cette réaction. Il savait qu'elle était en colère, il l'aurait été à sa place, et qu'elle attendait des explications.

«"J'ai une proposition en or à vous faire et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ! "Expliqua-t-il brièvement.

"Vous auriez du contacter d'abord mon agent, je suis très débordée en ce moment." Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique." Bien sûr, si je refuse, vous me tuerez.

"Non, la détrompa-t-il. Vous m'êtes beaucoup trop précieuse ! Je serai seulement déçu. Mais attendez que je vous explique ma proposition avant de me dire non. Ai-je toute votre attention ?"

"Allez- y". Répondit-elle sur un ton méfiant.

"Bien, par où commencer ! Je suis à la tête d'une confrérie pro mutante qui protège les gens comme vous de la barbarie des hommes. Je recherche des éléments comme vous pour intégrer mon équipe."

"Jusque là, je ne vois rien d'anormal, vous faîtes la même chose que les X-Men. Pourquoi ne pas être venu nous voir au lieu de m'enlever comme vous venez de le faire. Mes amis doivent être à ma recherche à l'heure qu'il est."

"C'est vrai que dans les principes, nous avons les mêmes idées mais dans les actes, ce n'est plus pareil. Le professeur X a de très beaux rêves, moi je ne les ai plus depuis longtemps."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Les hommes et les mutants vivant ensemble dans la paix et la fraternité, un vrai tissu d'âneries. Les hommes sont tellement fourbes et intolérants, on ne pourra pas les changer par la douceur mais par la violence. Aucune trêve n'est permise. Si on veut que les mutants puissent vivre, il faut qu'ils se défendent et la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque !"

"Mais vous êtes un humain, le problème des mutants ne devrait pas autant vous concerner !"

"Si, jeune fille ! Répondit-il. Je me sens solidaire à votre cause. Les mutants sont des êtres supérieurs aux humains, ils sont capables de grandes choses. Vous avez une grande influence sur le cours des choses. La nature vous a créé pour dominer et non pour l'être. J'ai fait un grand pas en comprenant ceci."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi ça vous concerne."

"Je ne suis plus très jeune et j'ai appris que j'avais une maladie incurable, il y a cinq ans de cela. Pourtant, regardez, je suis toujours là. Le ciel m'a envoyé un signe. Il fallait qu'avant de mourir, je me batte pour une juste cause. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je suis condamné."

"Vous vous prenez pour Jeanne d'Arc, vous croyez avoir une mission mais vous répandez le Mal autour de vous et non le Bien. La violence ne règle pas tout . La loi du Talion n'est pas une solution."

"Le Bien ? "Criait-il à présent." Parlons-en de ce satané Bien. Ma famille a été massacrée par des humains et vous trouvez ça Bien ? Les humains ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire le Mal, de tout détruire, de s'entretuer et vous me parlez de Bien et de Mal ! Savez-vous distinguer le Bien du Mal ?"

"Je n'ai pas cette prétention ! "Se défendit-elle.

"Allez vous aider les humains qui vous rejettent, vous persécutent autant qu'ils le peuvent rien que pour le plaisir ! Le sénateur Serdon aimerait bien vous voir parqués comme des animaux pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement. Est-ce une vie ? Vous vivrez dans la crainte qu'un jour on décide de vous éliminer d'un coup de tête. Ah ! Que la planète serait mieux sans ces maudits mutants !"

"Ils ont peurs, c'est tout ! On craint toujours ce que l'on ne connaît pas, non ?" Répondit-elle.

"Toujours la même excuse. Vous êtes naïve." Reprit Sam plus doucement". Le professeur X vous a bien enrégimenté, un parfait petit soldat qui répète sa leçon. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Je ne le crois pas du tout. Vous êtes assez intelligente pour avoir votre propre opinion sur cette question. "

Jean ne répondit pas.

"Les humains ne vous ont pas non plus épargné, chère enfant. Nous avons au moins ça en commun."

"Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez rien de moi ni de ma vie." Se défendit-elle avec fougue sachant que Sam avait mis la main sur un point sensible de son histoire.

"Si, plus que vous le pensez. C'est un homme qui a renversé votre meilleure amie, non ? Annie Richardson, il me semble. Vous avez vécu la souffrance de ses derniers instants avec votre télépathie. Dites le moi si je me trompe. Vous rappelez-vous d'elle ? De votre complicité ?

"Taisez-vous, je ne vous écoute plus." dit-elle en se bouchant les oreilles mais en vain.

"Non, écoutez-moi. Je sais que vous y penser tous les jours que Dieu fait. Je sais aussi que vous voulez vous venger de l'homme qui a commis ce crime épouvantable. En plus, il était ivre au moment du drame. Je crois me souvenir qu'il a été acquitté."

"Oui." Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

"C'est cette épisode qui a déclenché l'apparition de vos fabuleux pouvoirs : une période de stress émotionnel que vous n'avez pas encore réussi à gérer totalement. Avouez-le, quelque fois, vous ne contrôlez plus rien. Capter les émotions des autres fragilise énormément."

"Arrêtez !" Le supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

"Non, je ne peux pas et vous savez que j'ai raison. Vous accumulez toutes vos émotions au fil du temps mais un jour ou l'autre, tout remontera à la surface et vous éclatera à la figure. Cela vous empêche d'évoluer, d'agir et surtout de contrôler votre vie. Vos émotions vous dominent et vous minent en même temps."

"Je n'y peux rien si j'ai du mal à me confier. Pour moi, c'est un acte de faiblesse. Quand mes pouvoirs sont apparus, mes parents me regardaient différemment, je n'étais plus leur petite « Jeannette », leur fille qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Ils pensaient que j'étais un monstre et que j'allais les attaquer. C'est là que le professeur m'a accueilli et m'a tout appris. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans lui."

"Tout le monde à une part de mal en soi. Le Paradis ne peut exister sans l'Enfer." Lui dit-il sur un ton paternel. "Vous avez bien failli tuer votre ami Scott !

"Scott……"

"vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous avez eu des pulsions ces derniers jours assez meurtrières qui se reproduisaient très nettement dans vos rêves……"

"Comment le savez-vous, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne."

"J'ai mes sources. Le Bien et le Mal cohabitent en chacun de nous, la limite entre les deux est si mince."

"Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était tellement puissant, tellement perturbant aussi."

"Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous dites mais vous devez vous servir de cette énergie pour vous venger des hommes et de leurs actions. L'heure d'expier les péchés a sonné pour eux. Mais je vois que vous avez encore des scrupules. Je vais vous poser une question toute simple, répondez-moi aussi franchement que possible ? Avez-vous déjà utilisé Cérébro ?"

"Non."

"Savez-vous pourquoi ?"

"Non."

"Le professeur X a peur de vous. Vous n'avez pas encore atteint votre potentiel et vous avez tellement à apprendre. X ne voulait pas que vous le dépassiez. Je sais que vous ignorez tout de vos capacités, de ce que vous pouvez faire avec eux. X vous bride car il a peur que vous vous retourniez contre lui. Il n'accepte pas qui vous êtes. Moi, si ! C'est pour ça que vous ne pouviez ni utiliser Cérébro ni avoir de nom de code au sein de votre ancienne équipe. Ma proposition, la voici : rejoignez-moi et je vous aide dans tous les domaines. "

Jean hésita, elle avait pressentit que le professeur X ne faisait pas trop confiance en elle dans les missions, la reléguant toujours au dernier poste. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi. Elle revit Scott et repensa à lui et au dernier moment passé avec lui, la peine qu'elle avait ressentie en entendant ses pensées. Brusquement, elle prit sa décision :

"Je suis partante, quand est-ce que je commence ?"

"Plus tôt que tu le crois, lui révéla-t-il avec un mystérieux sourire…. "

A Suivre……..


	7. Réunions

Me revoilou ! Je suis prête pour une nouvelle année de publication intensive ( je vais faire comme je peux et avec les moyens du bord.)

Tout d'abord, je vais répondre aux reviews.

Emilie: merci pour ta review, voici la suite.

Matteic: Je vois bien que t'es larguée !L'homme, c'est pas Rogue ( ça se saurait...!)

- Je vais révéler en exclusivité l'ancien nom de code du mutant qui était...TADA Fastax ! Je sais même plus pourquoi je lui avais donné ce nom si stupide ( peut-être à cause de ma passion pour la lettre X.). Pour le nouveau nom, j'expliquerai plus tard son origine.Pour Memoriam, à l'origine c'était Placebo. Je sais, j'ai toujours le chic pour trouver des noms minables mais j'essaie de me coriger...  
- Encore le même problème.  
- A l'époque j'avais pas trop d'idées.

Jean s'entraînait pour la première mission que lui avait confié Sam. Grâce à lui, elle se découvrait peu à peu de nouvelles capacités comme déclencher des rafales télékinésiques très puissantes ou se protéger derrière un rempart psionique. Elle ignorait qu'elle savait faire **ces choses-là**.

Sa colère contre le professeur X augmentait de plus en plus car elle pensait qu'il s'était servi d'elle. Sam ne faisait qu'encourager cette rage et disait qu'il fallait y puiser sa force, que ce n'était pas si négatif que ça. Jean se sentait bien chez lui.

En même temps, un sentiment de culpabilité se dessinait de plus en plus nettement dans son esprit. Elle avait un peu honte d'avoir abandonné ses amis, surtout Scott. En pensant à lui, son esprit se rebella immédiatement.

« Vois la vérité en face une bonne fois pour toute ! Scott doit être très content de s'être débarrassé de toi ! »

Maintenant, Jean regrettait aussi de s'être engagée si rapidement. Quel genre de mission allait-on lui confier ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Qui allaient être ses équipiers ? Là aussi, elle séchait. Jean entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Relax entra.

« Bonjour ma belle. » fit-il sur un ton nonchalant. « Je suis venu te chercher pour une petite réunion d'accueil. »

Elle le suivit sans répondre. Les deux mutants arrivèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne où plusieurs personnes les attendaient.

« Bonjour, Mlle. » la salua Sam en se levant. « Installez-vous, je vous prie. Nous pouvons maintenant commencer. J'ai enfin, pour la première fois, toute ma petite équipe au grand complet. Je vous **présente** _(faute de frappe)_ Jean Grey, 'fraîchement' évadée de sa première école. »

Les autres saluèrent poliment la mutante et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue parmi eux. Sam continua les présentations.

« Jean, voici tout d'abord Lavoina. Cette chère demoiselle a un pouvoir optique. Comme le dirait si bien quelqu'un dont j'ai hélas oublié le nom, elle a les yeux revolvers, elle a le regard qui tue._**(merci MarcLavoine)**_Quand vous la verrez en action, vous serez époustouflée par son incroyable pouvoir. Il ressemble un peu à celui de votre ami Scott mais contrairement à lui, elle le contrôle parfaitement. »

Jean se demanda pourquoi Sam parlait si souvent de Scott.

« Voici SlimFast. Poursuivit Sam. Elle fait grossir ou maigrir les gens à volonté. Ensuite, vous avez Memoriam à votre droite. Son pouvoir est de déterrer des vieux souvenirs profondément enfouis de votre mémoire ce qui est très déstabilisant pendant les combats. Enfin, voilà Relax que tu connais déjà. Il peut se rendre invisible, sauf aux télépathes comme toi et aux infrarouges. »

Le mutant fit un petit signe de main à la rouquine qui se retint à temps pour ne pas lui tirer la langue. Il était tellement agaçant avec son air supérieur.

« Quelle est la mission ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« C'est un test qui va nous prouver ta loyauté. Chaque personne dans cette pièce a déjà fait ses preuves_ (faute de frappe)_ c'est maintenant ton tour. Tu vas tendre une embuscade au sénateur Cerdon pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour **toutes** que les mutants ne vont pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Tu lui feras très peur pour que le message puisse rentrer dans sa petite tête. Relax te secondera pendant que les autres feront une diversion pour occuper les gardes. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par faire peur ? »

« Sois originale. Je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas à cours d'idée quand on sera sur place. J'ai entendu dire que les télépathes sont très forts pour réveiller vos peurs les plus profondes. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait ! » protesta Jean.

« Il faut bien un début à tout » ricana Relax.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé » rétorqua violemment Jean à bout de nerfs.

« **Ça** _(Alt 0199)_ suffit les enfants ! » tonna Sam « Cela ne sert à rien de vous disputer. Il faut rester **soudés** sinon mon plan ne fonctionnera jamais. Relax, arrête de provoquer Jean, quant à toi, ne lui réponds pas, laisse courir. »

« Désolé » bougonna Relax qui ne l'était pas du tout.

Jean haussa les épaules, agacée par la mauvaise volonté du mutant.

« Voilà qui est bien parlé, » reprit Sam joyeusement « maintenant, il faut se mettre au travail et au plus vite. Jean, continue ton entraînement sérieusement, il faut que tu sois prête. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, demande à Relax de t'aider, je suis sûr qu'il se fera une joie de te rendre ce petit service. »

« C'est bon » répondit la mutante « je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule. »

« Je suis vexé ! » railla Relax.

Sam le fit taire d'un regard noir. Le vieil homme savait se faire respecter quand il le voulait.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Jean avait été enlevée. Scott ne tenait plus en place. Il ne dormait plus, mangeait à peine et ne parlait plus. Déjà que ce n'était pas un grand bavard ! La disparition de Jean l'avait complètement renfermé sur lui-même. La seule réaction qu'il avait était de sursauter à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait. Il espérait toujours avoir des nouvelles de la rouquine ou de ses ravisseurs pour la rançon. Il savait très bien que le professeur aurait payé sans problèmes sachant qu'il considérait Jean comme sa propre fille.

Le professeur X se sentait désarmé par son attitude. Il avait l'impression de retrouver le Scott qu'il avait connu à son arrivée à l'Institut. Il voulait **partager** _(Grr!) _avec lui son chagrin mais n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre. Un autre mutant était aussi inquiet : Logan. Même s'il ne portait pas Scott dans son coeur il avait réussi à faire un effort par égard **pour** Jean. Il lui devait bien ça. Il n'était pas insensible à l'état de Scott, bien au contraire. Il éprouvait la même chose que lui mais avait assez de réserve pour pouvoir le cacher. Logan voulait à tout prix la retrouver mais ne pouvait rien faire et cela l'enrageait.

Chaque jour, Scott allait sur les lieux de l'enlèvement pour passer la zone au peigne fin. Chaque fois, c'était la même déception : pas le moindre indice pour l'aider. Mais quand il rentrait à l'Institut, le jeune homme se reprochait de ne pas avoir bien fouillé et s'accusait d'avoir laissé échapper quelque chose de capital. Il se raccrochait désespérément à ça. Faire ce trajet était devenu pour lui une véritable obsession.

Ce jour-là, il observait comme d'habitude les lieux, quand soudain, le mutant se sentit épié. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait senti une présence qui le traquait pendant le trajet en voiture. Scott se retourna pour dévisager l'homme qui le regardait d'un air grave.

« Lâche moi, Wolverine ! » fit Scott d'un ton las. « Je ne veux voir personne. »

« **Ça** y est. » Répliqua Logan « Mr se décide à parler. **Ça** faisait un bail que je ne t'avais pas entendu parler, j'avais presque oublié à quel point ta voix était stressante. Désolé de te contrarier mais je vais rester ici pour te surveiller.

« Je t'ai dit de te casser. **Tu**es sourd ou quoi Si tu restes, c'est à tes risques et périls. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il mit la main à sa visière voulant prouver à Logan qu'il ne plaisantait pas. L'autre resta de marbre ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Il savait que Scott était à cran mais qu'il bluffait.

« Ecoute, Cyclope. Le prof se fait beaucoup de **mouron** à ton sujet. Il faut que tu décompresses un bon coup sinon tu vas pas t'en sortir. **Fais-moi** confiance pour une fois. »

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie » répondit Scott d'une voix glaciale.

« C'est toi qui vois mon pote. Si tu veux jouer les durs, on va s'y mettre. »

A son tour, il sortit ses griffes se demandant à quel point il pouvait l'abîmer sans se faire enguirlander par le prof.

« N'oublions pas qu'il n'a pas de facteur auto guérissant » remarqua-t-il pour lui-même.

Cyclope avait toujours la main à sa visière et semblait toujours décidé à s'en servir. Pourtant au grand soulagement de Logan (qui n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de le réduire en bouillie s'il en avait eu l'occasion), il se dégonfla. Lui qui avait toujours du mal à exprimer ses sentiments…. Le barrage semblait avoir cédé et le flot de **paroles** qui sortait **de sa bouche** ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il jetait ses pensées pelle mêle, telles qu'elles apparaissaient à son esprit. C'était désordonné, très confus.

« Tu te rends compte ! Cinq jours ! Et pas une nouvelle ! Elle doit avoir besoin de nous. Elle doit être seule face à eux. Peut-être qu'elle est morte ou seulement blessée. Qu'en penses-tu ? Que faut-il faire ? Je sens que je vais devenir fou ! Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a fait de mal à personne. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été aussi stupide ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissée partir ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit ce que je ressentais. Quel idiot je fais ! » dit très rapidement Scott. Il continua pendant un long moment.

Logan se sentait un peu gêné par cet étalage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de confession. Quand il interrogeait les autres, c'était plus pour leur faire avouer des crimes que des aveux d'amour.

« **Ça** sera une première. » pensa-t-il.

« **Ça** va mieux maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« **Ça** peut aller. »

« C'est normal d'avoir peur. Tu te fais du **mouron** pour elle et moi aussi. Tout le monde s'en fait. Je peux pas répondre à tes questions, elles se résoudront toutes seules au fur et à mesure » expliqua calmement Logan.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! » remarqua Scott. « J'avais tellement de choses sur le cœur et il suffit que tu te pointes pour que tout sorte. »

« C'est pas la peine de le crier sur tout les toits. Je vais te dire un truc. Avant, je ne pouvais pas du tout t'encadrer. »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Cyclope.

« Comme je commence à mieux te connaître, j'ai un peu changé d'avis. »

« Juste un peu ? »

« T'emballes pas trop vite » fit Logan en souriant. « Je t'ai pas promis le mariage. »

Scott éclata de rire, trouvant cette discussion assez surréaliste. Il avait toujours pensé que Logan ne lui témoignerait que du mépris ou de l'indifférence, comme quoi…. Parfois on pense connaître les gens mais ils peuvent nous surprendre en nous dévoilant une autre facette de leur personnalité pendant les situations de crise.

Soudain, Cyclope entendit Logan grogner en se prenant la tête. Il comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait. Le professeur X était en train de le contacter par télépathie. Le jeune homme demanda alors quel était le problème.

« T'inquiète » fit Logan. « Une mission de routine, pas la peine d'ameuter la cavalerie. »

« Non, je viens avec toi. »

Logan leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, mais sachant très bien que Scott ne changerait pas d'avis.

Dès que le professeur vit entrer Cyclope dans son bureau, il trouva que ce dernier avait bonne mine et fut soulagé. Logan avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Xavier avait réuni toute la petite équipe à savoir Malicia, Shadowcat et Diablo.

« Une menace grandit dans la ville » annonça-t-il. « Un groupe de mutants terroristes lutte pour dominer les hommes et imposer sa loi. Ils se font appeler les ' cinq mercenaires'. Ils ont prévu un attentat sur un des ponts de New York aujourd'hui. »

« Vous n'avez été prévenu que maintenant, nous n'avons plus vraiment le temps de nous préparer ! » remarqua Scott.

« Je sais mais il semble que cette petite escapade se soit décidé au dernier moment. Je pense que c'est une sorte d'initiation. Mon contact m'a appris que le groupe venait de recruter quelqu'un. Il m'a aussi dit que la cible visée était le sénateur Cerdon. »

« Celui qui milite pour le fichage des mutants ? » demanda Logan enragé « Pourquoi le sauver ? Il veut notre peau. On devrait plutôt les applaudir. »

« J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux, Logan. Imagine les conséquences si un mutant 's'amusait' à tuer le sénateur. Les gens auraient une très bonne raison de se méfier de nous. Ce serait une catastrophe. Le successeur pourrait faire bien pire que l'actuel défenseur de la cause humaine. Connaissez-vous la légende de la vieille de Syracuse ? »

« Non, de quoi ça parle ? » demanda Malicia intriguée.

« La légende raconte qu'à une époque, à Syracuse, un cruel tyran nommé Denys terrorisait la population. Bien sûr, tout le monde souhaitait sa mort sauf une vieille dame. Le tyran, intrigué, alla la voir pour savoir pourquoi. La **vieille** lui répondit que quand elle était jeune, elle vivait sous le joug d'un tyran cruel et comme tout le monde à cette époque, elle souhaitait qu'il disparaisse. Le ciel entendit sa prière mais le premier tyran fut remplacé par quelqu'un de pire que le précédent. Elle refit le même vœu et c'est là qu'apparut Denys, qui était encore pire que la somme des deux précédents. Depuis ce jour, elle priait que le ciel accorde une longue vie au tyran pour ne pas avoir une autre mauvaise surprise. »

« Il faut jamais se plaindre de ce qu'on a car on pourrait avoir bien pire. » résuma Kurt.

« C'est à peu près ça. » approuva Charles en souriant.

« L'information est-elle fiable ? » demanda Scott.

« Bien sûr. J'avais déjà repéré ce groupe il y a peu de temps. J'ai donc demandé à cet informateur d'infiltrer le réseau pour garder un œil sur eux. Il devait me prévenir s'il y avait des actions prévues et c'est ce qu'il a fait. » répondit le professeur.

« C'est extrêmement dangereux » remarqua Scott. « Et si jamais la personne se faisait prendre ? »

« Je connais tous les risques. Je l'ai prévenu. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire. J'ai réussi à récolter de nombreuses informations très intéressantes grâce à lui. Cette confrérie est dirigée par un humain, Sam Zéro qui s'est récemment échappé de l'asile psychiatrique pour comploter contre le gouvernement. Défendre la cause mutante n'est qu'un prétexte pour assouvir sa vengeance. »

« Il est très dangereux alors » fit Kitty.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à exécuter ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin. » répondit le professeur. « Scott, te sens-tu capable de mener cette mission ? »

« Oui, je préfère m'impliquer dans cette histoire pour prendre du recul et arrêter de cogiter. Je ne l'oublie pas mais je veux vous aider à régler cette affaire, ça me fera du bien. »

« Bien causé. » fit Logan

« Avez-vous des nouvelles ? » demanda Scott au professeur.

« Non, sinon tu serais déjà au courant. » lui dit Charles. « Revenons à nos moutons. Je veux que vous protégiez le sénateur et que vous mettiez la bande de Sam hors d'état de nuire. Je vais vous faire un rapide topo sur les différents membres de l'équipe. En ce qui concerne le nouveau, mon **indicateur** _(Et là, c'est Charles, bon sang!)_ne m'a rien dit, il faudra donc s'attendre au pire. »

11h00 : sur le pont

« Allez, tout le monde en place ! » ordonna Relax « Le spectacle va bientôt commencer. Mettez vous à vos places respectives et attendez le signal. Jean, viens avec moi, on va se mettre au milieu du pont, on a une vue magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? » fit-il sur un ton plus léger. « Tu te rends compte, rien que toi et moi ! **Ça** fait rêver, non ? »

« Tu lis trop les romans à l'eau de rose où la fille tombe amoureuse du voyou. Nous sommes ensemble juste pour cette mission, après c'est chacun de son côté. »

« D'après ce que je sais, tu aimes bien les 'bad boy' comme le mutant Wolverine. Sais-tu qu'il a massacré des gens? Quels sont tes sentiments pour lui ? En fait, je suis un peu comme lui : grand, brun et ténébreux. Il serait peut-être temps de conclure. »

« Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Je savais pas que tu faisais dans le courrier du cœur maintenant. » railla la jeune fille. « As-tu d'autres talents cachés que tu aimerais me montrer ? On est pas amis alors laisse-moi. »

« Tant d'agressivité dans la voix me choque énormément. Une étude scientifique prouve que les sentiments amoureux sont souvent cachés derrière un masque d'agressivité. Tu m'en montres tellement que j'en suis flatté ! »

« Tais-toi ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me rend malade. Mes sentiments pour toi sont tellement cachés que j'ai du mal à les trouver et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Arrête de dire des bêtises et mettons nous en place. Il faut se concentrer sur la mission. »

« Ha ha ha ! Quelle délicieuse jeune fille ! » puis plus sérieusement. « Tu as raison, on en reparlera plus tard. Tiens, Sam m'a donné ça pour toi, c'est un transmetteur qui nous relie à lui. Mets le dans l'oreille. »

La mutante s'exécuta en silence en se demandant ce que faisait les autres.

11h05 : Institut

« Etes-vous **prêts** à partir les enfants ? » demanda Charles.

« Oui, vous allez venir ? » demanda à son tour Malicia étonnée.

« Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas allé sur le terrain. **Allons-y**, il faut se dépêcher. »

Le petit groupe partit ver le Blackbird, tous décidés à arrêter la catastrophe qui allait se produire.

« Professeur, » demanda Cyclope « comment allons-nous faire ? Il y a tellement de **ponts**à New York. »

« Je sais, nous allons faire de notre mieux. »

11h15 : sur le pont

« Comment sais-tu que le sénateur va passer à 12h sur ce pont ? » demanda Jean

« Nous avons des informateurs un peu partout. » répondit Relax « Je sais que Sam a des contacts à la police, au gouvernement même. Bien sûr, ils sont tous anonymes. L'indic nous a donné l'emploi du temps détaillé du sénateur. Il avait une réunion tout près d'ici et pour rejoindre son bureau, il est forcé de passer par ce pont. »

« Vous leur faites vraiment confiance ? Et si jamais c'est un piège ? »

« Ils n'ont pas intérêt sinon on les traque et on les élimine un par un, peu importe le temps que ça pourrait prendre. Ils sont prévenus dés le début. »

« Où est Sam ? »

« A sa place. Te rappelles-tu du rôle que tu dois jouer ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiote. Je le connais par cœur. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais mais on sait jamais…. Répète le moi ! »

« Chef, oui chef » ironisa Jean « Dés que le sénateur arrive, je dois…. »

11h30 : à bord du Blackbird

« Toujours rien, c'est frustrant ! »

« Je sais, Scott, mais il ne faut pas abandonner. Continuons les recherches. » fit **le**professeur sur un ton encourageant.

11h45 : sur le pont

« Préparez-vous, le sénateur arrive ! » annonça Sam par le biais du transmetteur. « Vous commencerez à mon signal.»

« Je croyais que le sénateur ne devait passer qu'à 12h. » remarqua Jean surprise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, ça ne change rien à notre plan. » fit Relax.

« Mais les infos qu'on t'a donné sont fausses. »

« Non ! En fait, ils nous ont bien dit 11h45. Sam a seulement qu'il y avait une taupe dans l'équipe alors on a donné de fausses informations au reste de l'équipe. La police n'aura pas le temps de nous avoir et nous découvrirons qui est le traître dans l'histoire. J'avais envie de voir la tête qu'il allait faire quand il verra les secours arriver trop tard »

« Tu as tout prévu, on dirait ! »

« Ouais mais assez blablaté et ouvrons l'œil et l'oreille. Jean, ton heure de gloire est arrivée. Ne fais pas de ton mieux, surpasse toi et ne nous déçois pas. Je serai à tes côtés si jamais t'as besoin d'aide où que ça tourne mal. »

« Bonjour la pression…. »

A suivre...

Et le mot de la fin revient à ma correctrice...

_Ça fait 28 fautes ou corrections (tu peux aussi considérer ça comme du pinaillage, j'assume) en 233 lignes. Ce qui fait une faute toutes les 8,3214285714285714285714285714286 lignes._


End file.
